Queen Two Sides
by Heterochromer
Summary: Rasanya begitu lucu—ketika Putri Hujan bertemu dengan Pangeran Gitar di dalam sebuah paduan latar kelabu. Prussia/Belarus. [AU. Little bit OOC? Maybe] Mind to RnR? :9


**Queen Two Sides**

**.**

_**Hetalia Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekazu**_

_**.**_

**Rasanya begitu lucu—ketika Putri Hujan bertemu dengan Pangeran Gitar di dalam sebuah paduan latar kelabu. Prussia/Belarus. AU.**

**.**

**.**

Sang gadis berambut panjang itu benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengeluh lagi ketika mendapati hujan mengguyur bumi.

Dia tidak pernah mengerti mengapa hidupnya selalu memiliki sirklus seperti ini. Di saat kakak laki-lakinya yang menjadi objek obsesi kelamnynya menyuruh untuk pulang cepat, hujan akan selalu turun dan menjadi ranjau tersendiri baginya untuk mencapai obsesinya. Dan sesampainya di rumah, dia hanya mendapati sang Kakak sudah tiada di rumah.

Jadi di sinilah ia, bangku di pinggir bangunan. Termangu menatap milyaran tetes air di pinggiran gedung, irisnya menatap nelangsa sambil menduga-duga apakah hujan sebenarnya adalah sebuah siksa. Dia menyalahkan kejadian biologis ini. Dia menyalahkan sirklus air yang mengharuskan awan melepas semua bebannya tepat di saat-saat penting baginya.

Terdengar bagai paranoid, tetapi apapun yang menghalangi jalan sang gadis ke kakak laki-lakinya akan selalu ia anggap sekasta dengan parasit.

Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada, sistem pikirannya mulai membentuk sebuah imaji. Ia menggambarkan dirinya sebagai gadis yang menantang hujan, memegang sebilah pisau untuk membunuh kelabu, dan memiliki dendam pada hujan yang menerobos kalbu. Sang gadis tahu ia begitu berlebihan; meski begitu dia tetap yakin bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan hasrat memiliki jiwa pembalasan yang begitu membara.

Terbesit di otaknya niatan untuk menerobos hujan dan gemuruh petir, sampai di rumah dengan tubuh kuyup sekalipun pikiran menjadi rileks. Dan kemudian ia menggeleng kecil. Kakak laki-lakinya tidak akan suka melihatnya datang dengan penampilan berantakan. Dia harus terlihat cantik setiap saat agar kakak laki-lakinya menaruh atensi lebih padanya.

Bunyi kecipak air pun terdengar. Mau tak mau sang gadis merengut kembali pikirannya dari dunia imaji, berusaha fokus tentang apa yang terjadi. Hujan masih mengguyur dengan deras dan dia hanya duduk di sini tanpa sesenti pun bergeser untuk menghindar amukan angin.

Mata sang gadis memicing ketika menemukan sosok tengah berlari mendekat ke arahnya dengan sebuah payung warna kusam. Sosok itu merupakan seorang pemuda, cukup tinggi dengan jas sekolah yang sama dengan yang dikenakan sang gadis. Sang pemuda berlari membelah hujan menggunakan payungnya dan sang gadis membelalakan matanya.

Sang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya, rambut perak pemuda itu meneteskan sisa-sisa air hujan sementara sebuah kotak gitar yang terselempang di punggungnya telah basah sampai ke bawah. Tak ada waktu bagi sang gadis untuk memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya lebih cermat karena sang pemuda keburu menarik tangannya, mengundangnya ke tengah hujan dan membuat sang gadis menjerit seketika.

"Kau harus pulang, Nona," kata pemuda itu lalu tertawa terbahak, meski si gadis yakin bahwa pemuda itu tidak lebih muda darinya. Payung yang berada di pegangan sang pemuda bergoyang tak stabil, membuat beberapa tetes air hujan mendarat di atas kepala sang gadis. "Kebetulan aku memiliki tumpangan gratis untukmu."

Dalam keadaan normal, sang gadis mungkin tidak segan memaki dan menghajar pemuda di hadapannya. Tetapi mereka berdua telah terlanjur berada di tengah lapangan, tangan sang pemuda memegang erat pergelangan sang gadis sementara payung sewarna abu yang dipegang sang pemuda terulur untuk melindungi sang gadis.

"Ini masih hujan!" pekik sang gadis, berusaha mengeluarkan aura horornya yang semu.

"Lalu kenapa bila hujan?" tawa sang pemuda kembali, menarik pergelangan tangan si gadis lebih cepat dan lebih kuat. "Bukankah hujan itu hebat dan cocok dengan kepribadianmu?! Sama-sama kelam dan suram jika dilihat eksternal, tetapi menyimpan makna paradoksal."

Sang gadis tidak pernah memperhatikan perkataan si pemuda karena dia begitu kesusahan mengurusi hujan yang mulai membuat tubuhnya basah.

"Kita akan berhenti di pos dua puluh meter lagi," kata sang pemuda, membuat si gadis mengerutkan keningnya karena heran. Demi Tuhan, dia akan bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan pemuda ini yang telah membuatnya terayak-ayak. "Jika beruntung, kita bisa menunggu hujan reda di sana."

Sedikit naluri si gadis mengatakan ia tidak ingin hujan menyurut.

**.**

Tak ada satu pun suara di antara mereka selain bunyi hujan yang mengisi. Sang gadis tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sembari menatap datar ke sembarang arah sementara sang pemuda sibuk dengan gitarnya yang basah. Sesekali sang gadis terbatuk kecil sementara sang pemuda memetik salah satu senar gitar untuk mengatur nada.

"Uh, hujan mulai reda. Mulai menjadi hebat," gumam si pemuda. Si gadis menoleh dan menemukan tangan pucat si pemuda tengah menelusuri gitarnya, membersihkan tetesan air yang sempat hinggap di permukaannya. "Mungkin lima belas menit lagi kita bisa menerobosnya dengan aman."

Si gadis mengerjap. Ah, hujan memang mulai mereda dan tidak seliar lalu. Matanya mengerjap sebelum dia merapikan kembali rambutnya dan meraih tasnya.

"Ke mana arahmu pulang?" tanya sang pemuda, memasukkan kembali gitarnya ke dalam kotak lalu mengusap-ngusap rambut peraknya sendiri yang masih basah. Si gadis hanya terdiam, membayangkan seperti apa tekstur rambut pemuda yang memiliki warna nyaris sama dengan warna rambutnya.

"Ke arah blok 4." Jawab si gadis singkat. Dia tidak pernah terlatih untuk berbicara dengan orang lain, lagipula menurut kakak laki-laki; jangan bicara dan percaya.

"Oh, benarkah?!" si pemuda masih berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya. "Kita berarti lain arah. Rumahku berada di blok 13, cukup jauh. Dan aku harus tiba di rumah dua puluh menit lagi sebelum adikku mulai berubah menjadi tidak hebat."

Setelah mendengar itu si gadis bergeming. Denting-denting gerimis yang masih menghantam atap seng terdengar mengisi hari. Awan-awan kelabu masih membumbung tinggi meski tidak mencurahkan air. Aroma hujan melesak masuk ke dalam indra penciuman, meminta sebagian saraf otak untuk rileks dan memberi komentar terhadap keadaan.

Si gadis menarik nafasnya. "Itu tandanya kita tidak akan pulang bersama."

Si pemuda menyeringai cerah penuh percaya diri. "Memangnya kau ingin aku mengantarmu sampai ke depan rumahmu dan mengecup keningmu layaknya kekasih yang tauladan?"

Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat daun telinga sang gadis menghangat. Dia tidak paham mengapa tubuhnya memberi reaksi seperti itu ketika diberi aksi sesederhana tersebut. Dia hanya membuang pandangan tidak peduli.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, mau bagaimana pun juga. Maaf telah membuatmu repot, Nona," si pemuda itu kembali menyeringai dan mengalungkan kembali tas gitarnya secara menyamping. "Pengalaman hujan-hujanan dengan pemuda Jerman bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah hilang dari sel otakmu." Pemuda itu mulai beranjak berdiri.

Kejadiannya berjalan begitu cepat.

Sang pemuda tidak sadar bahwa sepatunya telah menjadi licin. Kemungkinan besar sang pemuda akan menubruk sang gadis dengan tubrukan yang keras. Sang gadis tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena begitu kaget.

Dan satu detik tubrukan tidak pernah terjadi.

Tangan sang pemuda menahan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan kirinya di dinding bagian atas. Yang kanan mendapat tepat di dinding samping bahu sang gadis. Sang gadis membuka lebar matanya, tidak mempercayai kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Wajah sang pemuda terasa dekat dan nafasnya hangat—berlawanan dengan tubuh pucatnya. Matanya sewarna gradasi merah dan tampak hidup bak personifikasi api bercampur rubi. Wajah pemuda itu tampan dengan garis wajah sempurna, dan si gadis merutuk bagaimana cengiran bersifat ambiguitas itu berpadu sempurna dengan garis wajah sang pemuda.

"Hey," gumam sang pemuda. "Apakah aku baru saja melakukan suatu hal yang memalukan dan tidak hebat?"

Dengan raut wajah yang kembali normal—suram seperti biasa, sang gadis mengangguk. Si pemuda pun terbahak kecil.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu," pemuda itu mulai melangkah keluar pos, tersenyum bak matahari semu kepada sang gadis sambil memegang erat tali kotak gitar yang tersampir di punggungnya. "Dan yah, Nona, sekalipun matamu hanya bisa menampilkan rasa dendam dan sesuatu yang negatif—matamu indah bak kaleidoskop."

Lalu pemuda berambut perak itu memberi hormat kecil pada si gadis dan ia segera berlari menerjang gerimis. Jas sekolahnya berkibar tertiup angin semilir dan rambut peraknya masih terlihat lemas bagai tanpa fondasi.

Dan si gadis akhirnya sadar ada sesuatu yang kurang. Payung kusam milik pemuda itu tertinggal. Si gadis segera meraih payung itu dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke luar pos.

"Hey, payungmu tertinggal!"

Tetapi yang ia dapati hanyalah jalanan yang kosong dari makhluk hidup. Dia bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri. Si gadis menghela nafas lalu membuka payung tersebut dan menjadikannya sebagai naungan. Dia tidak paham mengapa pemuda itu berlari cepat sekali.

_Dasar laki-laki_.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, sang gadis mendengus geli sebelum pada akhirnya tertawa kecil di bawah payung milik pemuda yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya.

**.**

**END**

**A/N : **Pengalaman pribadi saya sendiri ini sebenarnya ;A; ketika mendung (kalau versi saya belum hujan), sang gebetan datang menghampiri dan membantu saya membawa gitar saya. Yah, ada beberapa perbedaan—karena di sini tokohnya Belarus si Sadis jadi saya rasa ada yang harus dibelokkan sedikit/? #curhat

Judulnya memang gak nyambung, tapi berhubung saya bikin Belarus agak OOC di sini jadi saya rasa gak apa kalau dia punya dua sisi /apaini.

Btw, ini FF straight pertama saya. Duh terhura. Kebanyakan kepicut samap Prussia/All sih jadi gini wkwk.

Mind to RnR? :9


End file.
